


The Adventures of Dave and Karkat

by Yuu_Aikimoto



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Unfinished, hope you enjoy!, this is from may of 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Aikimoto/pseuds/Yuu_Aikimoto
Summary: Dave and Karkat are in a room together, alone. Who knows what might happen?





	The Adventures of Dave and Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is unfinished, but ends on what I call a good note. It was written more than a year ago in 2017. Anyways, I haven't been on here since 2016, so I thought that I should add a little something just for fun. Enjoy!

Following you blindly into your room you see Dave, and he’s looking at your face. Well, at least you think so. He has his shades but you’d love to take them off to see his face.

Lingering you speak, “Dave?” 

“Oh, yeah Karkat?” He looks a little flushed for some reason. 

“You said you wanted to watch a movie with me?”

He looks at you for a moment and nods. Nervously breathing out a light “Yeah, I do.”

You walk to the television in front of your bed. Bending down you turn the device on.  
Turning to Dave you mutter something about going to get popcorn for your movie viewing pleasures. He seems to mutter something back that communicated “Sure” and situates himself on the edge of your bed.  
_

You just entered the dark abyss of Karkat’s room. He lightly grabbed your arm and pulls you along. Unfortunately, you were too blind with your shades on to see what was happening, so you stood there stunned while he drug you along into his room. 

“Dave?”

It’s Karkat, and he is speaking to you. Just to you. Not anyone else.

You look up to Karkat. “Oh, yeah Karkat?” You think you might be blushing right now. It’s hard to tell when you and him are in complete darkness, alone…

“You said you wanted to watch a movie with me?”

You nod in response. “Yeah, I do.”

When you say that he walks to the T.V. that is conveniently placed in front of his bed. Aww yis. Time for sweet cuddles. But when the light of the TV hit his face.  
And holy shit if Karkat isn’t the most beautiful person you have ever seen. 

You think he says something about food and you muster a “Mmn-Hmn.” and you go to sit on the bed. 

Hell. 

Yes. 

The bed is so soft. You lie down and turn onto your face, enjoying the fucking amazing feeling this is giving you. You need to ask Karkat where he got his sheets. 

Karkat re-enters the room with popcorn.  
“Thanks for the food Karkat.” 

Handing you the food you respond, “Sure.” 

He looks slightly happy that you liked the food choice.  
Nice.  
“I hope you don’t mind the movie. It’s a pretty generic movie, but I think it’s great. It’s an Alternian favorite called, he takes a breath.

For the next few moments the words he is saying sound loud and garbled. The noise sounds scratchy to the throat, but elegant at the same time. It almost sounds as if a cat were speaking. Cute. However it is over in seconds. 

You wish he said more.

Again breathing in, “Roughly translating to “Two Highbloods in a Consensual Blackrom Relationship Which Leads to Problems With Their Consorts Because They Are Around Each Other Constantly Allowing Lowblood Followers to Pursue a Moirallegiance Eventually Turning Into A Redrom Relationship Causing Problems Between The Two Highbloods.” he ends with a large sigh.

He flashes you the tiniest smile and leaves your side to pick up the so-called movie from atop his dresser drawer. 

Returning to your side with the movie now put into the television, you both seat yourselves against the back of his wall. Piles of pillows surrounding you both.  
You think you are going to love this.

_

You're so nervous when you go to speak your native language. It's kind of scary to other people. You're not sure what to do when you finish speaking.  
Dave is now sitting approximately a foot from you. This makes you very happy inside. You’ve wanted to see a movie with him since forever, but you're just happy that he finally agreed to seeing the movie. 

“Karkat. Comere.” You do. And as soon as he does his arm is around you. You become stiff. 

You want to protest,”Dave-” 

“Shh. The movie is on.”

…

Thirty minutes pass into the movie as Dave has his arm laying comfortably around your shoulders.  
You and Dave eventually relax together until about half way in. By this time you have fallen half asleep. 

Groggily, you feel the warmth of Dave’s arm move away from around your neck to somewhere else.

You let out a happy purr.  
You don’t think “purr” is really the right word.  
A sigh? Yeah, that is much better. 

You don’t purr, right?

“Dave, you still awake-” He is now petting your hair.  
You actually find this quite relaxing despite normal confrontation with others who try on a normal basis. But this time, you’ll allow it. There’s no harm, right?

 

You sit there with his hand lightly scratching at your head. This continues for about 5 minutes, and you begin to really enjoy it until his hand goes somewhere else.

His hand moves from the hair on your head to one of your very sensitive horns.  
You accidentally breath out a tiny, “F-fuck.” 

You think to yourself, “I will not beat by Strider of all people in a stupid game! Whatever! If Strider wants to fucking challenge-” HOLY SHIT HIS HAND IS TOUCHING YOUR HORN.

Did you not just realize this? You mentally face-palm yourself. Your inability to realize the situation that you're in is insufferable! 

By now you are starting to let your mind wander, and this is not good. Pathetically you ponder only from him just barely touching one of your horns! Man, you really do suck at this, whatever it is.  
Now, you know this “mind wandering” will make you want to pursue more, and by nature too. Fucking thanks Mother Grub! 

Yet still, one of two things is going to happen. Either you will lash out on Strider and murder his face for touching your horns once you come to your senses, or you will end up doing things that you will regret. Again, this is not good, but it so is.

“Oh fuc-jking hell, Dave.” He is still watching the movie.

Now you are starting to get jittery. Your body starts to twitch. Your breaths are getting a bit heavier now.Shit. You aren't gonna let him fucking win.

“S-strider, hope you know that t-touching someone’s horns is considered very personal.”

“Karkat, I get that.” 

“Strider what the ever loving fuck-” 

“Now Karkat, can you move? My arm is getting limp from loss of blood flow.” He stares at you through his shades. 

You open with a nervous flutter, “Oh, yeah sure. I didn't know.” 

Maybe he didn't mean to touch your horn? Anyways, you silently comply and move up closer towards the one light source in the dark room. 

Dave mutters something, “Okay thanks,” He speaks softly. “You can move back now.”

You scoot back into your original spot to find Dave there. As soon as your back touches his chest you sink into it. He is so warm. Why didn't you two do this sooner? 

_

“Dave, you still awake?” 

In fact you are awake, you're too lazy for words though. The movie is on, so you began petting Karkat’s hair.  
You think he might be enjoying it because he is purring? Can he purr? You're not sure but Karkat didn't really say otherwise and he looks sorta happy.  
You think. 

This is nice. 

As the movie goes on, you begin to get bored. The film is a crappy chick flick. You were into the whole “let's get down with cultures and try to understand them through media” etc. ect.  
Unfortunately your “shitty movie radar” had gone off the charts one too many times; even if you can't understand the movie.

So, you move your hand from his hair to one on his horns. 

Um, holy shit? 

As you start moving your hand around Karkat’s horn, his pupils dilate. You think he may be freaking out but he didn’t show any signs of wanting it to stop, but you are cautious. You don’t want to hurt the poor guy. Regardless, Karkat continues to watch the movie and you continue to massage and rub his horn. 

Except Karkat is now leaning on your arm. “Fuck that hurts,” You think to yourself.

A few minutes into that, and a couple movie moments later you notice Karkat beginning to speak up, 

“Oh fuc-jking hell, Dave.” 

You sit patiently and continue what you were doing before you were interrupted by the sound of the troll’s voice. Karkat, though still situated by your side, has now started acting strangely. 

His body now started twitching every time your hand touches the base of his horn, heavier breathing that the normal. Yet his facial expression looks extremely strained, like he is trying to hold back an emotion. 

And you think you like it. “Why do I like this? Jegus,I’m so fucked…” 

“S-strider,” Karkat said, his voice breaking slightly, “Hope you know that t-touching someone’s horns is considered very personal.”  
“Karkat, I get that.” You respond quite defensively. 

His face again giving off the look of a strained emotion, “Strider what the ever loving fuck-” 

You cut him off, “Now Karkat, can you move? My arm is getting limp from loss of blood flow.” You begun your sentence in a more calming and relaxing tone. 

Somewhat nervously you see Karkat open his mouth and apologize, “Oh, yeah sure. I didn't know.” 

“It’s M’kay.” Nice. Going to get all the ladies with that texan swang.  
“Okay thanks,” You finally say in your normal, cool voice,  
“You can move back now.” 

Ha ha! You let him right into your trap. Karkat seemed somewhat startled but he relaxes into your chest in a couple of seconds. His face seems to soften up and look more comfortable as you relax as well. You hadn’t realised it but your heart had seemed to jump out of your chest [doki doki] and was going one million miles an hour! 

“Holy shit,” you think to yourself, “This can’t be happening. The famous Dave Strider is nervous? Hell naw.” You laugh inside your head. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

You, finally being settled yourself, allow your hands to wander back to Karkat’s horns. Now both hands massaging Karkat’s horns. 

He is so affectionate right now. His body is rubbing into your back. The troll’s head leaning into your neck. Every fiber of his hair is soft. You can feel his head of hair rubbing into your neck. HIs eyes closed. 

“Oh fuck.”

Karkat’s nose and lips are so close to your’s that you let go of his horns. Karkat opens his eyes. 

“Dave?” He asks you in a soft but confused voice. He turns his body a bit so that he can see your face.

“K-karkat,” you can feel your face reddening behind your shades, “Sorry.” Even the darkness of the room couldn’t seem to hide your face.

“Dave, you’re blushing?” You can feel his breath on your mouth as he speaks. Still in what you would call, a confuse state. 

“Yeah,” you breath in short breaths as to not have him notice the distance between you, ”holy shit.” You speak. You feel the burning in your face.  
He turns to sit on your lap now. His chest touching yours, still clothed. His hand travels up to touch your cheek.You feel the cold touch of his fingers, the slight poke of his nails as he caresses your face. 

He takes his hand off your cheek and looks at you.

“Dave,” he chuckles softly, “Can I kiss you?”  
Karkat moves one of his hands around your neck. 

“Karkat, are you sure you want to?” You start to smile. The redness on your face at a maximum 110% right now. “I know I’m this hot piece of ass but you sure?”

“Two words strider. Hell yes.” 

In one fell swoop Karkat takes off your shades and crashes his lips to yours. 

You smile into his kiss.

You sit stiff, but leisurely ease yourself into the movement.

He takes one of the hands around your neck and pushes you into the wall behind you. You can taste the popcorn in his mouth from your previous viewing. 

His lips are soft. So very soft...


End file.
